fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adventure Begins Anew! SENSHI Reappears
Back In Black It was the hot afternoon, and the sun was ablaze over the sky. Dozens of men and woman made their way to a set a buildings leading into a massive cave. "I never thought lady luck would smile on us like this." A middle aged man set down a pile of papers on a small table. Around him were dozens of Dark mages waiting on something. He turned his attention to a blue haired woman behind him. "Especially not through the Military's very own Azuki Isshi." He said, grinning. Azuki flipped her hair and took a seat. "The world's not black and white, sometimes you have to ignore the rules to get where you want." She said, crossing her legs."Besides, the military doesn't pay very well." There were snickers in the crowd. Gathered a the small town of Gishno, were three small time Dark Guilds. The Black Scorpio Guild, the Death's Wake guild, and the Dark Moon Guild. Azuki surveyed the scattered crowd before her. A meeting was in place, a meeting that would form a three ring alliance between the three guild; with the information she had gotten in hand, influence among the criminal underworld. Azuki noticed many of them were rather young, and trying a bit too hard to look tough. She shook her head, all she cared about was her cut. "Classified files from the Magic Council, blueprints of Military bases, and even forbidden magic records from the Council's archive. You really know how to get around, eh." The man continued to gawk over the information she had supplied. "Though it's a mystery of why she decides to bring it to guilds of our caliber and not Tartaros." A young woman remarked, stepping out of the shadows. Azuki shrugged of the comment. "Relax Liza, times have been turbulent in the our ''world. " Liza was the mistress of the Dark Moon guild and not convinced by all this, but the others did not side with her suspicions. Azuki peered over her shoulder at Liza. "Look Grimoire Heart fell, Oracion Seis fell, so looking for a Balam alliance guild with this may not be the best idea. You should thank me, with this, you could even keep the Balam Alliance guilds out of your business." Azuki grinned. Liza narrowed her eyes at Azuki, not sure what to think now. "Forgive me, if I don't trust a government dog." She walked off to lean on the wall. "Trust her, Liza." He said taking a seat before Azuki, "Besides, she even proved her trust." He pointed towards the center of the area. Sitting on his knees, and hands tied behind his back was Jin. The young man looked around him. It was place infested with Dark mages like roaches. He set his glare on Azuki, the one he had treated like an older sister. He couldn't find the words for this betrayal. " D-Damn you AzukI! For what purpose have you taken me captive and joined this...Dark Guild! Were you not satisfied with your current life!? You had, fame, an excellent family, a nice comfortable life, and more importantly, a devoted boy-!" Immediately cut off from one of the dark mages who used a fist to his stomach, his large frame only increased the amount of damage taken as he began coughing due to the pain. "Hmph, honestly, boys like him are so naive. Despite being cool and collected on the outside, they are so idealistic. Don't you think? Liza was it?" Azuki was obviously far more calm and cool than she usually was, something not seen in her, most of the time." Oh? I could say the same thing about you could I not? You're playing that calm and cool attitude right now right?" Azuki, inside, she was irritated by her reply, and while her spirit began trying to break the woman's head, she kept herself calm and just replied." Well, think whatever you think. We need to get back onto this deal." Azuki began looking at the middle-aged man before him. He ran through everything as if it was his property, seemingly trying to take it for himself forever and run away, as if it was his bride! Azuki hated people like this, who could do anything, even kill their own relatives, innocent people just to gain false power until they are defeated by someone else. Then, using the "mage" excuse as a getup, they take advantage of poor children and town citizens and rummage money off them as well." ''Honestly, people like him in the world give us a bad name..." Azuki thought in her head. Finally, the man spoke. " Of course! Of course I shall make this deal with you! I mean, you have brought things that would make us FAR more powerful than those stupid Balam Alliance. Oh, and I shall make you an S-Class mage immediately if you join us! With your position in the guild surpassing Liza!" Liza, upon hearing this, was furious." What! You're gonna give her more power than me! Old Man! What if she turns to betray us!?" Azuki, delighted by this, just kept her arms behind her head." Well, I like the deal. And if you want me and my...artifacts to join you, then you better seal it." The man striking the deal told Liza, " Shut up!" Liza, absolutely angered by the results of this deal, sat down, her mind's rage building up to kill Azuki, there and there! After shuffling through the papers, he stood his feet and waltzed over Azuki's side of the table. Resting his rough hand on her shoulder, a wide grin crossed his face. "With this, babe, we can really make a name for ourselves among the dark guilds." Azuki internally shuddered at what he had called her. "Yes. information is knowledge; knowledge is power." She agreed, keeping her composure. Liza eyed the bound Jin. He didn't bother to return her glare, instead tried to stay calm. Even skilled mages can be duped, especially if it's at the hands of their ally and close friend. Liza smirked, the strong sense of trust they held between one another was his downfall. She looked over at Azuki, "It's funny, it seems as if you were more then just a good comrade to him. But a friend, money really can change people, eh?" Liza mused. Azuki looked down. "About that, it's funny isn't it?" She peered over her shoulder at a confused Liza. "It's funny how you end up eating your words at the end of it all. It's damned hilarious." Azuki remarked, smirking. Suddenly a line of explosions went off on the ceiling of the cave. Rocks came tumbling down. The Dark mages within the entrance of the cave were thrown into a frenzy. Liza dodged a giant rock frantically, as she set her fiery eyes on Azuki. "I knew it!" She whipped her head over to see Jin had vanished. "That bitch!" She cursed. The middle aged man turned to her in rage. "Azuki, what is the meaning of--" He was met with a powerful kick to the face; sent flying into the wall of the cave. A small crater made on impact. Azuki lowered her leg. "First, don't ever touch me again. Second, only one man can call me 'babe'!" She roared in fury. She wasn't gonna hold it in anymore. Diagonal from her a handful of men aimed their magic staffs at her only to knocked unconscious in an instant. Azuki kissed her teeth, "I'm almost thought I'd have to take care of them." She couldn't help but smile. "Eh, Elbert?" " Woops! I was a bit late wasn't I?" A blond haired man spoke, seemingly from nowhere, as he jumped from the top of the cave, down to the bottom. Landing on his feet, he told Azuki." Well, it seems you are quite the devoted woman aren't you?" Elbert said, obviously referring to her current boyfriend, Azuki just replied." Heh, that's just me. Anyways, Jin! You can get out of those can't you?" Jin, smirking slightly, used a large and dominating backflip to get above his restraints, the force of this acrobatic feat causing the rope tying him to shatter effortlessly. He then landed on the ground, with both legs, arms and everything else intact." As you can see. Effortless." Jin stated, with a slight hint of his mocking expression as usual. Elbert then said." Well, the Silent Talent, Iron Fist, and Azuki the Devil are here. So what you gonna do Dark Mages?" The Dark Mages, surrounding them, panicked for a moment, some even ran, however, the rest of them charged at the three, and their formation was pathetic to be honest. Charging without any thought at all. Jin then quickly wondered, "Now, Elbert, do you have a sword here?" Elbert scratched his hair, and with a slightly scared expression, said." Um....no?." Jin sighed, and then said." No matter, I'll get one from these idiots. Now, who has one for me?" Jin scanned around, his eyes wondering as his gaze lay upon, and noticed a purple-haired, masked Dark Mage with a seemingly scared expression carry three swords with him." Excellent." Rushing towards him, he avoided the other mages seamlessly, then as he was about to take the swords from him, he noticed the man making a hand-sign, saying "hi" to him. Jin smirked and said." You blend in quite well don't you?" The man, without any thought, gave Jin the two spare swords he had on his person, throwing them only a centimeter behind them as Jin caught them and continued to run. The man then jumped high up into the air, leaving the room in awe while Azuki and the rest smirked." Making his dramatic entrance eh?" She thought, as he flipped in the air, and took off the mask and cloak he wore. Spinning in a large circle, his purple hair floated behind him as he lay, one knee down on a platform underneath him. His face was veiled for a moment, before he revealed it. The man was none other than...Richard Buchanan, a famed mage among the Dark Guilds, Military and beyond, he stood up, slightly lazily as usual, and shouted." Oy guys! How was the entrance?!" The Dark Mages were left in awe, as one of them said." I-I-it's the Up and Coming Genius of the Military! Why is he here!?" Another male said, "Oy! Don't worry about him. W-What if....he shows up here!? We're all doomed!" They stood their ground, panicking on the inside. Suddenly glowing blue magic circles opened under them. "What the?" One of them cried. A small smirk crossed Richard's face. "Ice Age." Suddenly ice spread across their bodies from the feet up. They screamed and panicked, but could not move an inch as they were slowly encased in ice. "Dammit, I don't want to die." One of them cursed. As they were enveloped by the hissing ice, a figure walked slowly though the lot of them. Clad in black. he didn't pay any mind to his panicking enemies. Immediately, a dark mage, who had been lying in wait, came charging from the inside of the cave towards him. The young man dodged the initial attack, and drove his back hand into the attacker's neck, sending him flying into the cave's wall. Cracks splintering on contact. "I'm not as merciful as Richard is, how unlucky of you all." He said turning to his teammates. "I still think we should of just trashed them all." Liza clenched her teeth, as she stepped back slowly in fear. "Sub Zero Drake." She muttered, looking around. This was far too much them, their enemies were beyond them. Azuki stomped her foot in irritation. "You genius, it's called following orders. Orders that called for us to observe '''the meeting." She said, rolling her eyes. Drake simply smiled, turning his attention to Richard. " Looks like the other guild master was never here from the get-go. So that's that." " Hahaha, well you guys know Drake don't ya? He just can't keep still. You should know best Azuki." Richard said, smirking while doing so. Projecting his voice out loud, in an almost sinister tone, he exclaimed to the mages." If you evil-doers do '''NOT want to be destroyed, run away and never commit such actions....ever!" The Dark Mages, fearing for their lives, ran immediately out of the area, with a large stampede running about for a while, the SENSHI crew just laughed. " Hahaha, nice one Richard. Wait, were you really gonna destroy them?" Elbert asked, almost shivering at the thought. Richard replied with a sinister tone." Elbert...I think you know that I will...don't you?" Elbert, shivering in fear of this, hid behind Azuki." Save me ma'am." Azuki laughed and hit him on the head with a light fist." O-o-o-o-ow!! What was that for?" Elbert began tending to his head, and Jin laughed mildly." You do realise that Richard is just being himself?" " Grr! Richard! Stop being such a good actor!" Elbert growled in a joking manner, Richard laughed as he said." Well, it ain't my fault I'm so talented." Richard boasted, the others just laughed, while Drake began to say." Well, we better get going, although..I feel like staying here." Drake shivered at the thought of going back." Wow, Drake's scared? Not surprising though. Come on Drake, we have to go." Richard locked his arm around his neck and started moving him." Come on you guys!" The others followed along as they normally did, chatting while doing so. ---- "Damaged buildings from people flying into them somehow, destroyed records, and almost half the dark mages got away! Oh and you geniuses only captured one of the guild masters!" The source of their scolding was Oros Richards, a Commander; the military's greatest force after the top dog himself. And he wasn't too happy. " First off, someone explain the destroyed records. Please, someone....at least try." Oros remarked, sighing. Richard rubbed the back of head sheepishly. "Well, I guess some of the documents got damaged during the battle. But, at least the forbidden magic files from the Archive are in mint condition, right?" Richard said, smiling nervously. Not a great explanation, but it was worth a shot. Jin keeping a calm face, looked around Oros' office waiting for their chance to leave. It wasn't his fault, they made a mess of things. But at they did get the job done, sort of. Elbert just kept a wide smile on his face, Drake grinned, Azuki rolled her eyes, and Richard was trying not to laugh. The Commander shook his head, looking at them. " I feel bad for Yotsuki, I just do." He moaned. "At the end of the day, we did accomplish our goal though. Forgive us for the extensive damages, it won't happen again." Drake interjected, coolly. Richard shook his head in agreement, "What he said." Oros leaned back in his seat, couldn't argue with that. "I would get stuck helping Yotsuki with this group. The others were conveniently too busy. Busy, my ass. " He pondered. The others just waited on him to say something. "SENSHI, boy, y'all are a handful. Anyway, you're dismissed." Oros said, getting out of his seat. "I have other matters to attend to." He walked out of the office, the others following in suit. Just Another Day Richard began laughing as Oros went his own way." Now that was too funny!" Looking at the time, he realised that he'd be very late if he didn't rush! "Damn it! Sorry guys, I'll have to go, Little Mum will destroy me if I am this late again!" The others laughed as he began sprinting." Richard! Say hi to the Little Mum for me!" Azuki exclaimed, Richard just gave her a thumbs up and continued to rush. Reaching the long hill, he panted slightly." Damn it! I'm late again! Where is she!?" Richard looked around in great caution, hoping to not get caught off-guard, however, surprisingly, the person he aimed to look for wasn't there. Richard sighed, hoping that she was delayed somewhat. Richard walked inside the house, nobody was there either. It seemed that it was his lucky day. After the three years, Richard and Rihanna both got quite a bit richer, and their house was far more furnished than before. Fully equipped with all the necessary things in the house, Richard sat on the couch, and relaxed, for once in his life. However, something was amiss, Rihanna was never home this late. But, Richard decided not to worry." After all, she is 16, and in the Academy. She should be able to take care of herself." After a little while, Richard did begin to worry, Rihanna still hadn't come home. Richard, taking his blade ventured outside, wandering around, he began to look towards the Academy, Rihanna's current education, and Richard's former education grounds. Speeding himself towards there, he catched a glimpse of Rihanna. Richard, upon examining the situation, only sighed, and thought to himself." Again? She's fighting again? Honestly, she is so much like Azuki." Richard, walking off, actually decided to stay behind and see how the boys trying to hit on her get beaten up." Let's see what my sister does this time?" Sitting on the grass, he casually watched as the battle ensued. " Let's see you block this!" A male chanted the spell."Fire Bullet!" Rihanna, simply smirking in response, dodged the flames without any effort at all, landing right next to the male, she requipped two gauntlets and punched the male ferociously, twice in the abdomen, knocking him out. The second combatant, surprised by this, but taking the opportunity, chanted." Wind Blade!" Sending out a multitude of Wind Blades, Rihanna, this time, used Requip to call upon a claymore of rather large size, quickly shifting it's size to enlarge it, she used it as a shield, blocking the wind entirely." Is that it?" She provoked him, as he began to charge towards her, she used the butt of the sword to defeat him as well. Facing towards the third combatant, she smirked." You gonna try anything?" The third male, although seemingly a bully in appearance, was nothing in comparison to her, and ran for his life." Well, that takes care of that." She clapped her hands to wipe off the dust when she noticed Richard. Acting like a young girl, she ran towards him at blazing speeds, Richard was almost about to leave when she grappled onto him. " Richard! How well did I do!? Did I make you proud!?" Continuing on with her barrage of questions, Richard just smiled and patted her on the head." You did great Rihanna. Now, wanna head home?" Rihanna, smiling, said." Yaaay! Now, you get Lasagna for dinner!" Richard, smiling as well, replied." Haha, thanks Rihanna!" Both of them head home on their way, this time, Richard was once again giving a piggy-back to Rihanna, something he did far more often than he used to. ---- Sole city was bustling as usual. People were on their way to various places. In 3 years, the city had, in fact, grown. But it was the same lovely place as usual. Kids were playing in the streets, vendors advertising their products. Just another day in Fiore. "You're an idiot." Drake crossed his arms behind him as he walked closely beside Azuki down the cobblestone streets of the city. Those words were usually an insult to most, but between these two, it was the opposite. "You know I'm right." Drake remarked, smiling. Azuki sighed, he never gives up. "You really gotta learn to take a loss sometimes, Drake." Azuki said, looking over at him. An evil grin crossed his face, she did not like it when that happened. "But fighting over things is too much fun.....Azzy." Drake said, grinning, more widely anyway. Azuki suddenly blushed in embarrassment and turned her attention to what was in front of her. "Don't call me that in public." She protested, nervously. Drake chuckled at the expense of her embarrassment. He felt a powerful flick to the ear. He immediately winced in pain. "Oh come on, Azuki." He moaned, massaging his ear. " It's not like your flicks are normal, you know." Azuki smiled victoriously. No one was allowed to embarrass her, not even Drake. Azuki exhaled softly, "Remember when we first told my mom....about us?" She looked over at him, a big cheesy grin on her face. Drake smirked, "Yea, that was interesting" /Flashback/ Azuki slowly walked into her family's restaurant. She looked around, happy things were closed for the day. It seemed all the workers had headed home and the place was nice and clean. It was evening time in the middle of the week, so it was to be expected. She turned around and beckoned Drake to come in as well. He had his hands in his pockets. "Looks like things are closed up." He remarked, walking over to her. She nodded in agreement, "Yep, now we have to think of how to--" She was cut off by heeled footsteps. A shiver went down her spine. She whipped around to see her mom with a clueless look on her face. "Mom?" She muttered. The woman looked at her and then at Drake. "Oh you're back, wonderful. You brought a...friend?" She said, confused. He waved at the older woman. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Isshi." He looked over at Azuki, she was nervous as ever. Maybe he should of handled this, but no, it was her ''mom. Azuki let out a nervous laugh. Her mom narrowed her eyes at her. "About that. About the friend. " She said, twiddling her thumbs. Mrs. Isshi sighed, "What is it. Azu-chan?" She asked. Azuki pointed at Drake suddenly, catching him off guard. "Him and me." She pointed back at herself. "We're kind of, no, we are. Well, we're going--" Suddenly her mom's eyes sparkled like bright stars in the night sky. An aura of excitement emanated from her. "Finally!" She cheered. "Huh?" Drake and Azuki muttered in unison. Mrs Isshi walked over to her daughter, grabbing her by the arm and then over to Drake. She brought them together before her. "I knew this would happen. Ah yes, I can see it now. I'm gonna have wonderful grandchildren. Your father will be so happy!" She squealed in delight. Azuki blushed in embarrassment, "Mom, we're just dating. What's this about grandchildren? And you knew? " Azuki cried, dying of embarrassment. Drake was dumbfounded and embarrassed all at the same time. Mrs Isshi clapped her hands together and set her eyes on Drake. "I want you to promise to always make my Azu-chan happy, Drake-chan." She said in a serious tone. He simply nodded. She gave him a big smile, she had a smile like Azuki. '/End Flashback/ ' Drake laughed, "Man, you didn't do a very good job of telling her though." He teased her. Azuki smiled at the comment, "I admit, I was nervous." They arrived in front of her family's restaurant. In the last 3 years, it had grown notably in size and in prominence. Something that brought a smile to Azuki's parents. Azuki felt a tug on her pants. She turned to see a little girl with a big smile on her face. "Lili-chan? Is that you?" Azuki asked, smiling. The little girl nodded. " Hi, Azuki! Wanna play?" Lili was the daughter of an old friend, she was just a baby 3 years ago. Lili looked over at Drake and quickly hid behind Azuki, hugging her side. Azuki chuckled, "What's wrong, Lili. You haven't met Drake yet?" The little girl looked at him, a small blush of embarrassment on her face. "Yo" He greeted, kneeling down to eye level with her. She smiled as she walked around Azuki to shake his hand. The blue haired woman just smiled, as the cute scene unfolded. "Lili-chan?" Drake, Azuki, and Lili turned to see her mother come. A sigh of relief left her, as she saw her daughter was with Azuki. "Hey, Martha." Azuki said, waving at her. Martha walked over her. "Sorry, my daughter really likes going off by herself. She must of saw you and followed you, I suppose. Well, all is well anyhow." She remarked. The woman looked over at Drake. " I take it you are Drake, correct?" Martha shook his hand. "Yes, ma'am. Drake Vista, nice to meet you. " He replied, releasing the handshake. She startled at his surname. "Vista? As in ''the ''Vistas? Excuse me if I sounded rude there." She said, smiling nervously. He chuckled at her comment. "Naw, it's fine. It can surprise people, I guess." Drake figured it would surprise most people, so he has gotten used to it. Azuki patted them on the shoulders, "How about we go inside for tea, it's on Drake. " Azuki suggested. Drake cocked an eyebrow at that last part. " On me? Oh forget it, sure." He followed them inside. Yea, just another day in his frenzy of a life. ---- It was another day in the prestigious, Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts, and today it was, well, slightly more special than most. Today, two Captains were in the academy, teaching their specialised branches of combat. These two were, Jin Terumi and Elbert Newgate. Recently graduated prodigies who commonly arrive at the academy's doorsteps to teach the new and promising soldiers of the military. " Class! Please be quiet!" Jin exclaimed, as the class quietened down as a bunch of children. Few of the male students, mainly the seniors, were seemingly disinterested in the class, Jin took note of this, but left it for the moment." As you all know. This class is an inter-graded swordsmanship class where I, Jin Terumi, shall be teaching you the art of swordsmanship. Although some might think this will be similar to the standard classes you have, I guarantee you, it will be noticeably different." Jin said in a cheerful, yet formal tone. However, he once again noted the bored senior students, and this time they were plainly ignoring him whilst talking to one another. " Excuse me, you four at the back there?" Jin referred to the seniors at the back who plainly ignored him despite Jin addressing them." Excuse me, you four at the back of the classroom!" Jin said, slightly angered, the males turned around, and one of them rudely said." What? I don't have time for this honestly." " Oh? Is that the case? Well then. I propose a duel. You four, in a contest against me in swordsmanship. Just because I am younger than you by perhaps a few months or days and am teaching you, does '''not' mean you may treat me as an inferior!" The student replied, " Bring it! Come on guys!" He gestured to the other three, who followed him." We shall proceed to duel in the arena. Students, please follow along." In a simple movement, with a deadly glare, Jin effortlessly disappeared from the classroom, and reached to the arena in moments. The students following along were eager to watch the battle. One of these being Rihanna, who was always a fan of Jin's swordsmanship skills. After a few minutes, everyone reached the arena, with Jin yawning." Took you guys long enough? Well, shall we begin? Your blades are there. I shall use a wooden katana. You may choose whichever blade you want." The males, being rude as they normally were, picked up their blades, two took sabres, two took katanas with a look of arrogance on their face." Shall we begin?" Jin said calmly, as one of the males charged towards him, saying." Look out, pipsqueak!" Jin, smirking calmly dodged the attack effortlessly by moving to the left, causing the man to smash to the ground. Picking himself up, he attempted to attack again, as Jin used the butt of his blade to repel him out of the arena, thus causing him to lose and become unconscious. " Next? You guys better all come at me at once, otherwise this won't be a fight." The others then charged at him with caution, moving from both the sides and the front, essentially surrounding him as one step back would cause Jin to move out of the arena." Oh? Nice strategy. But I shall still remain the victor." The males then began to try and slice Jin, all while he effortlessly blocked all three swords with his single wooden blade, and surprisingly, it didn't even scratch." Well? Are your strikes that weak?" Jin commented, one of the males were irritated, and attempted to cleave Jin's head off. The students awed at what was about to transpire, however, the student's efforts were in vain. Like a snake Jin evaded the attack, and counter-attacked with a simple, but powerful slash to the back, causing blunt damage that knocked him out as well. " Oy! Let's go!" One of the two remaining males said, as the other followed. The first one attacked with a powerful strike, which Jin repelled effortlessly, the other, more agile, used a faster strike, also to no avail, as Jin parried both effortlessly and repelled them, all while standing still. This continued on for a while until Jin went on the offensive, moving behind both of his opponents, who were conveniently standing next to one another and he defeated both with a single slash, ending the battle. " That's what happens when you underestimate somebody. Now, four students, please take these four to the nursery, the others, follow me back to class, we have a lot to learn." Jin said, leading the way back to the class, with the students following in awe of his skill. ---- Elbert had been planning to take the day off and relax a bit. He knew Drake and Azuki were off to chill and laze around, so he figured he'd do the same. Until he got a call to help out at his alma mater. He didn't mind though. Elbert enjoyed helping people when he could. And with a clear schedule, he couldn't turn the request down. He had been asked to direct the Hand-to-hand combat class in the training hall, his specialty. Sadly, it didn't turn out to be fun as he had hoped. He was currently watching all the cadets go through their sparring drills with partners. "This isn't very exicting." He thought, crossing his arms. There were about 50 cadets in the hall, all doing a pretty good job. No one needed Elbert's help. His eyes suddenly caught a lone girl leaning on a wall, she had a somber look on her face. Or so he thought. "I thought there were only 50 students in this session." Elbert filed through the papers on his clipboard; came upon the 51st name. Zaria Yuriz. He cocked an eyebrow, catchy name. He looked over at her, she had no smile just a sad expression as she watched the others. "This is depressing me." He frowned. Then something clicked in his mind. "I know! I'll help her out. Clearly she's sad since she has no partner, I'm sure I can fix this. You got this, Elbert!" He exclaimed to himself, fistpumping. He was full of excitement, now he could really help someone. He dropped the clipboard and made his way over to the lone girl. She didn't bother to look at the approaching figure. "Uh, Zaria, is it? Need help, a partner? Just say the word." Elbert was oozing with energy, but not all people think the same. "There's no point in helping me." She said, softly. Zaria kept her eyes before her. There was a moment of silence as Elbert registered what just transpired. Was he positive and warm to her? Yes. Was he honestly ready to help her? Yes. So why would she deny the help she is likely in need of? "Come again?" Elbert replied, scratching his head in question. "I don't have talent or anything like that, Someone like you wouldn't understand, Elbert-dono." Zaria set her eyes on Elbert. "Someone like me? Care to elaborate, Zaria?" Elbert asked. He was happy she would at least look at him now. "You're Iron Fist Elbert, part of the famous SENSHI squad. You were one of the top students before. How could you relate to me, an untalented mage. Only reason I'm here is because of my family's military tradition, and they're nothing great either. No one in my family has even reached the rank of a commisioned officer." She said, sighing. "At least they're average though, I'm not even that." Elbert smirked, catching her off guard. "How is that something smile about?" She asked. Elbert walked in front of her. All the while some of the students had taken notice; began whispering amongst themselves. "Listen. You have a point. I don't know what it's like to lack natural talent. So I can't relate." He remarked, she frowned even more in response. "But, you need to realize that hard work means more then talent. Zaria, the main difference between average mages and elite mages in their early years was their mentalities. Not power, their mindset. I'm not kidding either." Zaria sighed, nothing new to her ears. "So you're saying the old 'believe in yourself' crap, right?". He nodded in agreement. "It's not crap, it's true. If you keep it in your mind that you're inferior and don't bother honing your skills.....then you will be weak. But if you push for strength, you'll get just that. It's very simple." With that side, Elbert stretched for a moment. "Who knows, you could be the next great Commander. But with your att--" She stopped him there. Zaria let out a long sigh, more like forced it out. " What happens if I try and fail?" She asked. He gave her a big smile. "Come find me. I have a busy schedule. But if you ever need help training, I'm extending my help to you and only you." Elbert proclaimed, giving her a thumbs up. Zaria's eyes lit up, Elbert was surprised that was even possible. " Really? Like really?" She jumped in joy. Another surprise to Elbert. He nodded, "Yes, really. I don't mind helping you when I have the time." Elbert reassured her. He was caught off guard when she embraced him. The others in the room being the busybodies they were, watched this unfold. Neither Zaria or he cared though. Elbert knew he could help in more ways then just taking out dark guilds and threats to peace. It was time he helped othrs progress, This was just the right way to start things off. But he couldn't deny how good it felt to help someone struggling; to see a depressed girl smile like that. Another joins the party! " I wonder what it is this time? Well, we haven't talked in a while, so it's probably a reunion party..knowing that man." Richard said out loud, strolling along the roads to reach the Covert Special Task Force's main base. He noticed a familiar sight, and chuckled as he saw Drake and Azuki, being romantic and all, he decided to be a little...funny. Creating an unusual disguise of a thief of sorts, he wore a mask, and ran at intense speeds. This speed caused the wind around him to rush, and panic with the people around him. He reached near Azuki, and at the exact opportunity took Azuki's floating hand and pulled her away from Drake. Suddenly, Drake noticed the thief and attempted to freeze him, but to no avail, Richard's skill in evasion far surpassed Drake's reflexes." Oy! Let go of me damn it!" Azuki shouted, attempting to requip her halberd as Richard took her other arm, and lifted her, as one would a princess. Suddenly, Richard whispered." Having fun there? Don't tell Drake it's me." Azuki, surprised, but not overly, just said." Damn it all you joker!" Richard, leaping onto a building, said." Yo! This girl's mine now mate. Find me at the Covert Task Force base!" Jin and Elbert, following Richard's trail, said to Drake." Hurry up Drake! That's where we are supposed to be anyway! Let's go!" Drake, irritated by the turn of events, followed Azuki's "kidnapper" with full speed, without much regard to those around him." Damn you....NOBODY TAKES MY WOMAN!" Drake narrowed his eyes at the escaping stranger. I figured he'd keep a clear mind about it. Drake sighed, "Aw, screw it." Drake took off after the man carrying Azuki. Something was off, Azuki's was a master of unarmed combat, She should of freed herself already. It was then it came to him. "Sneaky bastard." Drake mused, smiling. As Richard landed near the main gate before the Task Force's complex, he noticed Drake was off his tail. He set Azuki down; motioned her to stay quiet. She tried not to giggle, this was pretty funny. To be frank, all the members of SENSHI would jump at the chance to screw with Drake aka Mr. Temper. Richard's eyes shifted to the left as Drake came into sight, walking slowly. "I see you're here. Sadly enough, it seems you fail to be able to keep up with your girlfriend's captor. " He said, haughtily. He pointed his finger at Drake in a taunting manner. Azuki stayed silent as this all unfolded, confused at Drake's calmness. "Actually, you can have her." He said, cooly. "Huh?" They muttered in unison. Richard and Azuki were dumbfounded. Did he just say that. "Drake, you can't be serious." Azuki asked. A nevous sweat went down her forehead. "Nope. While I like you, it's a health risk dating you. Slaps to the head start off little, but injuries can build up." Drake yawned into his palm. "Anywho, if he wants you. Be my guest." He finished, waving her off. On the inside, a rage like none other was rising. Azuki wanted to slap the smirk off Drake's face so badly. Stil in his disguise, Richard wasn't sure what to say. "Surely if you're a man, you take your woman back, no?" Richard taunted. Anyone who knew Drake, knew that would get him. Suddenly, Drake just gave him a thumbsup. " Maybe another time. I have a meeting to get to. I should tell the boss that Azuki's no longer with us. Shame. " Drake remarked, taking a quick glance at Azuki's face. He began to walk past them. A vein popped, as Azuki's anger boiled. He can't be serious, she thought. Richard wasn't sure what to do, but the prank hadn't gone the way he wanted. Suddenly they were cut off by Drake's chuckle." You know, if Azuki ever got grabbed like that she could easily get out of it. She doesn't even need to use magic to pull that off. Also, standing there and saying nothing? Not Azuki. You guys suck at pranks and please don't kill me, Azuki, I couldn't resist. " They watched as Drake made his way through may gate. Azuki let out a long sigh, that was interesting. " No sure what I'm gonna do with that guy." She said to herself. She looked over at Richard, he had dispelled his transformation. He chuckled, "Well it was a good laugh while it lasted." Richard and Azuki flashed their way next to Drake, with the former putting his arm on his shoulder." Sorry mate, I just couldn't resist. Don't worry, I won't do it again." Richard said, chuckling, Drake replied casually." No problem mate, plus, it was funny, do you ACTUALLY like Azuki?" Drake taunted, nudging his head as Azuki's rage built up." Oy." She said in a silent fury, as Richard realised." Oops, ticked her off there, well, I'm heading off, take care of it, and sorry Azuki!" Jin and Elbert finally caught up, as they realised in that instant that the prank was pulled off by Richard, a result of his fleeing." Haha, so it was him. Nice and smart that guy, he could be a good villain for sure." Jin thought out loud, Elbert agreed as they ran off to." Ciao! Or wait, is that the wrong word?" Elbert's words slipped from his mouth as he along with Jin left as well. Jin just thought." I wonder what he'll do?" ---- Azuki slumped down into one of the leather chairs of Yotsuki's office, and crossed her legs in a ladylike fashion. The others filed into the office, Drake and Jin took a seat as well. The others left standing. Meanwhile, Yotsuki watched with a big grin on his face. "Something fun happen today?" Azuki asked, smirking. The older man clasped his hands together. "Yes and no." He surveyed the room for a moment. "Just think, 3 years ago, you were all inexperienced and fighting with eachother.....well some of you." Yotsuki remarked, slyly. "Anywho, just checking in. I hear you guys got quite the shout from Oros, eh?" They looked at each other, wondering who would explain this one. Drake cleared his throat. " Yea, we had some damages during the mission. Nothing serious though." He said, sitting forward in his chair. Yotsuki stroked his chin. " I see. A little change to this team will shake things up nicely." He muttered to himself. "Come again, sir?" Jin asked. He was confused at what Yotsuki had just mumbled. Yotsuki forced out a soft chuckle. " Oh nothing, just rambling to myself." Richard was borderline falling asleep at how boring this was. Usually with Yotsuki meetings were interesting. But this was just, quite frankly, normal, obviously this was just one of those days when nothing important happens. " WAHOO!!" A voice echoed into the frankly boring and silent room, as suddenly, all in the room, including Yotsuki were stunned and woken up by the very, VERY unusual voice." What was that!?" Richard wondered, as suddenly, the door opened with tremendous force, a result of a bullet making it's impact on the handle, spinning it and opening it without any form of effort exerted. " Well, how was that!?" The voice, now identified to be female exclaimed in joy, as Yotsuki simply "facepalmed" so to speak." What!? Did I come in on the wrong time Yotsuki-San?" She asked him, in her unusually loud voice." Oy! Who are you anyways!?" Richard exclaimed to her, as she replied, in a very...flirtatious manner." Shhhh, handsome. You don't want your voice to be lost do you? After all, it is soooo amazing." Richard, blushing for a moment, as she confronted him, face-to-face, moved backward, taking another breath." Phew, that was close. Oy! Drake, Azuki, Jin, Elbert, say something!?" Azuki rolled her eyes, what a clown. Just what they needed, a perky girl who probably talks too much for her own good. "Yotsuki, who's Ms. Peppy?" She looked over at her superior. "Your new comrade. Please do get along." He said, giving them a big smile. At that moment, none of them were sure what to say. Elbert cocked an eyebrow, "Well, that's kind of sudden. And what's your name?" Elbert asked, curious. She turned her attention to Elbert. " Megan, Megan Kaiseki! I know all of you of course...." She remarked, smiling."....well at least from your files, I mean." There was a bit of an awkward silence for a moment, some of them were sure they'd heard that name before. Drake stood up from his seat, and put out his hand. " Welcome to the team, I guess. I'm Drake, as you know." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Megan replied, smiling. Jin greeted her as well, Elbert followed in suit. Meanwhile, Azuki was contemplating in her seat on how annoying this girl was. And it's only been a few minutes. Problem? Azuki thought so, very ''much so. At the same time, Richard was, to be frank, speechless. She was interesting in more ways then one. He shook his head, " I need to chill out. But this looks to be fun." He said to himself, grinning. It looked like everyone was interested in getting to know this new girl, everyone except for Azuki. Yotsuki clapped to catch their attention. "Yes, SENSHI now has its' 6th official member. Please do learn to work well together. I've brought her up to speed on all things regarding this squad; she's aware of the team's mission history. And just so you know, both Raimo-sama and Oros-dono have passed their approval on her induction into SENSHI." That last line made it clear to them that their new comrade was a capable one. Drake figured it'd be nice to have some new blood in the squad, but noticed Azuki's expression....and it wasn't anything pleasurable. Megan took the spotlight...again, as she said to the team, or maybe slightly more specific to the scowling Azuki." Hey everyone, I'm your new friend. So, I hope you'll be able to handle me. Because, this is one important thing to remember. I'M ALWAYS ON FIRE!!!!!!" She said, as her eyes shone with a blaze, the others were blown back, except Azuki, who was just beginning to get slightly more ticked off by the second. Not Drake, but Richard noticed this, and immediately whispered to her." ''Azuki, calm down. We can't make a scene, at the least over here. You want to beat this girl to a pulp right. We'll do it another time, for the moment, you can fight me later to take your anger out." Richard told her silently, Azuki just responded with a single sound." Hmph." This one sound was suddenly echoed throughout the room as everyone fell silent. Yotsuki sighed, he knew that this was almost exactly like the situation three years ago, or perhaps even worse? Who would know. At the moment, all he knew was to get these kids out of his office." Well, the meeting is done, everyone, shoo, you guys have business to attend to right? Bye bye!" Yotsuki said, pushing each and every one out of the door, as he closed and locked it." Phew, that got me in trouble, nearly." As they all were finally outside, Megan taunted Azuki." Hey, what's the big idea? You don't like me cause you got all the attention from the guys before I was introduced is it?" Azuki, although attempting to retain her calm, her face was becoming bright red, Drake heard this taunt, and confronted Megan directly." Oy, what's the big idea? Azuki is MY girl, and nobody here gives her all the "attention". We're all comrades, so get along with us, otherwise you'll fail!" Richard, hearing this, decided to wait a bit, and see how the situation played out. Although he told Azuki to stay as calm as she could, not even Richard could hold in such an insult. Azuki was doing very well." Oy, Megan was it?" Richard said calmly, as she turned to face him." Look, I know you're one powerful mage, I've seen your records personally and am quite astounded by your performance. However, to be truly accepted into SENSHI, power is not the only requirement. But considering that we have yet to see your capabilities...wanna fight?" Jin simply shook his head, this was not ideal. Despite being the youngest, it was a surprise he was the most civil of the lot. And now with a person who can set Azuki off like this, troublesome times ahead. " A fight, what's Richard up to this time?" He thought. Azuki sighed, she wanted to smash that girl's face in. But, by the grace of god, Drake laid his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. He wondered how this duel would play out, still, this girl was playing her cards wrong messing with Azuki. Another Start, Another Rocky Relationship Megan sighed, and then fired up and directed her attention towards Richard." Sure thing! You know, if I beat you up like nothing else, don't blame me later on!" Richard, smirking at her response knew that he could beat her with simple deception and provocation." This is sure to calm her down" Well, meet me outside the Academy on the large hill. We shall battle there." Richard said, more formal than he normally was, Drake noticed." This must be serious" Richard, moving off in only a moment, had reached the top of a building and continued running across the roofs until he reached the town, at which he flipped off and landed on the busy roads, nobody even bothered to register this feat, as it was done so many times that it was almost natural. Continuing to run at high speeds, he evaded the townsfolk and continued on until he reached his destination. The area of battle, was right outside his home. " RIHANNA!" Richard shouted on the top of his lungs as the sound travelled. Meanwhile, Rihanna was reading as suddenly the house vibrated with her name being inserted into this sound."Dammit that stupid idiot!" Rihanna thought, closing her book with extreme force, she went to the roof of her house and shouted back. " WHAT!" Her voice, far beyond Richard in it's loudness, echoed even through the outside, piercing through both Richard's and SENSHI's ears, who had recently arrived. Richard, used to this, just sighed and used speed to appear in front of her." Sorry about that. Anyways, there might be a bit of noise here, we're gonna have a sparring match. You wanna watch? Go right ahead. Just don't interrupt." Rihanna just frowned slightly, and looked upon SENSHI to find a "blond bimbo" standing in front of them, with a rather revealing attire, and unusual but absolutely irritating, as she looked at Richard and said." If you DON'T beat this bimbo, I will personally go up there and smash your head in! Understand!" Rihanna said, loud enough so that only Richard could hear. He laughed, as he replied." Yeah, got it Miss." Richard grinned, as he jumped down from the roof to the ground." Well, Megan. You ready for a fight?" Richard taunted, as the latter requipped her pistols, shot one bullet in the air and merely said." You got it!" Megan, already drawn her pistols, immediately caused two spheres of energy to swell up right before the guns and with a simple movement, she pressed the trigger, and they were fired. Their power was low, but speed high, as their narrow path was directly homed towards Richard, as their pale blue colour radiated, they spun in midair, their rotation increasing their power, Richard simply smiled, and said." Nice." Suddenly, without even a visible motion, both energy blasts were severed in half, causing a small explosion, Richard was left without even a single injury. " What! So fast!" Megan exclaimed while Jin smirked."'' His swordsmanship has improved immensely''." Richard, just smirking again, merely told Megan." Oh? Couldn't you read that? Sorry, I'll slow down a bit. I got carried away, thinking you were strong." Megan, irritated by this taunt, used both of her guns to form a large sphere of vibrant blue energy, which exploded upon releasing her trigger, causing many small beams of energy to be fired against him at high speeds," You can't block this!" She exclaimed, unaware of Richards real strength. " So, using a large amount of energy, she caused a simple large blast to become many small blasts of varying proportions to be able to hit an enemy eh? Well, at the least she didn't waste energy. But...there is a simple method to counter this" Richard, watching closely at the incoming blasts, realising that they had poor aim, used this to his advantage, and focused on the immediate threat. The ones before him. Using a simple sequence of draws and sheaths, Richard's blade began to glow with a slight shade of dark purple, as it sliced through all the immediate energy beams with very little effort, bisecting them as they came, using the explosions from them to his advantage, Richard increased his speed tremendously with magical power as he moved through the blasts effortlessly. He leaped through the blasts with supreme precision, using his monstrous speed to his advantage, his blade was still sheathed, as he kept his hand tampering on it's hilt, the nearby blasts were bifurcated through a simple draw of his blade, causing severe shockwaves of darkness that plowed through them. Megan and the others watched in awe, " WHAT! How is he so strong!" Megan lost concentration, as suddenly, in an instant, Richard leaped towards Megan, rotating himself while doing so, he immediately clutched his foot into the ground, and drew his blade, which was directly at Megan's neck, ready to kill if needed. Rihanna folded her arms in pride." Now that's my brother!" While Drake and the others just smiled. " So, you see the difference in strength now? Well, anyways, no matter. Nobody in the team, barring Azuki and Drake can beat me anyways, so don't try it. It's a good thing though, you made me think and , madexert effort. If you couldn't do that, you would have had to lost." Richard smiled as he sheathed his blade, chuckling at Megan's expression of shock. "Well, that's that." Drake said, turning to the still shocked Megan. "It's cool to have a new member on the team. But you should know Richard is beyond you. But anyhow, welcome to the team." He gave her a big smile. Suddenly he pulled Azuki in front of her. "I think it's time to call a truce, no?" Drake proposed, arching an eyebrow. In that moment, both pulled a way. "Not on your life!" They shouted in unison. Drake sighed, this was gonna be a toughie. "Let's leave'em be." Richard interjected, standing by Megan's side. Elbert yawned and stretched his arms, "Well, I'm calling it a day. Peace guys." Elbert took off for his suite in the military residential complex. Jin fixed his sword on his hip, "Same here, see ya guys." Jin said, waving them off. He took off in an instant. Richard smiled, this was a good chance. "I'll walk Megan home." She looked over at his with a questionable expression, but it turned to a smile. "Fine with me." Megan remarked, nodding her head in agreement. Azuki took Drake hand and began to stomp off. She was smash that girl's face in if she kept being annoying. "You need to calm down, Azuki. Now, I'm starving. Want to have dinner at my--" Azuki exhaled, cutting him off. "Fine, long as I'm not near that annoying clown." " Haha." Richard slightly chuckled and Megan replied with a taunting voice." Clown? Hehe, if I'm an annoying clown, then you're just an irritating mime." Megan, pushing beyond Azuki's limits, caused Azuki to flare up and about to retaliate before she was restrained by both Drake and Richard." Come on Azuki the Devil, save your rage for later, okay?" Richard said, as she calmed down slightly." Fine..." As Drake and Azuki walked their own way, Richard and Megan walked another, paths opposite, but destination, essentially the same. Azuki and Drake reached his house quickly, while Megan's house was quite distant, and, the walking and moaning of Richard was about to begin, when he realised that he shouldn't. The silence was tense, and the distance between Richard and Megan was rather...unsettling. Richard hates this type of awkwardness the most, especially since their first meeting, Richard had a strange desire to talk to Megan. This was his perfect chance! " So...um...how did you get into SENSHI in the first place? I never noticed you at the Academy? Nor did I know you were a genius?" Richard asked the first question in his mind, hoping, it wasn't the last." Oh? Yeah, it's kind of a long story." Megan replied, hoping to end the conversation, but Richard, unrelenting as usual, said." Well, let's hear it out. We have a while anyway?" Megan sighed inside," This guy is irritating!" Megan thought, before replying." Sure!" Megan, then began to describe the events of her academy life, slow and steadily, hoping Richard would become bored." Well, I originally got into the academy because of my magical talent, but, I was always an unusually peppy and rather irritable girl. I used to forever be on bad behaviour and was sent out of most of my classrooms for the first two years of the academy, in fact I only passed both years, barely from my physical performance. However, one day, in the last day of the second year, I heard about, you, Drake, Azuki and the others, and I really thought it would be a good opportunity for me. So, to prove my genius I had to have my act up. Oh, how hard it was! I had to pay attention, write notes, and most of all, BE SILENT! Do you know how hard that is for me!?" Richard was chuckling while hearing this, and for some strange reason, enjoyed listening to all of this. By the time, Megan had finally finished her story, they had reached her house." Well, it was nice talking to you, well....the other way around, haha." Megan smiled back as she waved." you too, see ya!" Richard did the same as he departed back to his house. This time he ran, as he realised that he would be very late if Richard didn't run. Speeding through the trees and grassy plains, he finally reached his small house on the top of the hill, where he saw Rihanna, with a very foul expression on the roof." Well, enjoyed your time with that bimbo!?" She questioned, as Richard chuckled," You jealous?" Rihanna blushed! And replied adamantly." Hmph, nope. But, if you come home late again, you're gonna get it!" Richard just chuckled and said." Yes Madame!" And began to walk into his house, recapping, the events of the day. ---- On the roof of the buildings of HQ, Yotsuki stood as the night air wooshed past him. It was nice and cool out, lovely weather, that much was sir. He couldn't help but chuckle at how much things had change over in his branch, SENSHI's entrance brought new life to the Covert Task Force. With the years that have passed, they've all become famous individuals. He was caught off guard by footsteps to his rear. Yotsuki arched an eyebrow as he turned to see Oros. "Oh, just you, Oros. Have fun with that bunch today?" He said, turning back to enjoy the view. Oros scoffed at the question. "As if. Dealing with those kids is bad for my health." Yotsuki chuckled at the comment, that was Oros for you. He was a good choice to deal with SENSHI matters. Frankly Yotsuki knew none of the others Commanders would handle the role properly. Franz wouldn't be ablt to stomach them, Xena would be too lenient, and Giotto would probably show up late to their mission debriefings. Besides, Oros was the best of the Commanders. "Things are gonna start getting busy though for them." Yotsuki remarked, sighing. Oros smiled, "I have quite a bit of faith in this team. They'll.....go far." Yotsuki folded his arms across his chest. He agreed with that last statement. But things were about to get rocky for them. | Next Chapter Category:Zicoihno Category:Ash9876 Category:Tales of a New Generation